Blue Skies Don't Last Forever
by RaveOfHorror
Summary: Dominique has a secret. Teddy is part of it and nobody knows. Lately Teddy and Victoire are starting to become distant while Dominique tries desperately to keep her secret intact. Despite wanting Teddy, she doesn't really wish to ruin his relationship.
1. A Winter Night

Blue Skies Don't Last Forever

Prologue: A Winter Night

It was cold, snowflakes were floating lazily in the night. I loved watching them up in the third story balcony. Here in this room. Everyone was downstairs, drinking and laughing. Happy that Teddy had finally proposed to Victoire. That was the end of my hope, the hope that he would leave her to be with me. I could feel my heart breaking slowly as he kneeled on one knee and pulled out the tiny velvet box, holding a gaudy over priced ring. It fit her perfectly, she always liked things like that.

Of course she'd said yes. Everyone in my family was so sure that they were destined for one another but, what about me? I wanted him. I love him. But, of course nobody even realized that I was here enjoying the winter night even when my heart was breaking. Tears froze on my eyelashes, forming tiny glistening diamonds.

I don't know how long it was before I heard footsteps approaching me on the balcony. I didn't care who it was, as long as it wasn't Victoire shoving her ring in my face again. If she asked me to be Maid of Honor or a Bridesmaid, I will push her off this balcony. "Hey Dom, why are you up here alone?" asked a voice. His voice.

"Just enjoying the winter night. It's quite beautiful isn't it?" I asked in a whisper, as he leaned against the balcony rail next to me. I could smell the Fire Whiskey on his breath. I expected his eyes to at least look happy or glowing because he'd just gotten engaged to his dream girl. But, they didn't, there was tension or something in his eyes. He looked me dead in my eyes before bringing his face close to mine.

"Beautiful, you're so beautiful," he whispered, as the chilly winter air blew through his electric blue tresses. I couldn't believe I was here with him. I never would have thought this would happen, that he would see me as anything but, little Dominique Weasley the girl next door. But, he did. He thought I was beautiful. I wanted him to kiss me but, I knew he wouldn't.

"No…she's beautiful…I'm not…I don't look like her," I said, looking up at him through my lashes. He chuckled softly before taking my hand in his.

"Of course you are, don't ever try to bring yourself down. You're very beautiful, you don't have to look like her to be beautiful, you're perfect the way you are. You're you and that makes you beautiful to me," he said, making me smile. He sure loved the word beautiful.

"Thanks, um…maybe you should go back to the party. People might start talking," I said, as his warm hand slid off of mine.

"Sure, but first…look up," he said, smiling his bright smile. I looked up and gasped as the silvery white mistletoe gleamed above us in the moonlit sky. I loved the balcony here at my Grandparents' home in France. We were visiting for Christmas and _he _was with us. It made Christmas even better. "Don't want to break a tradition, do you?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I looked at it for another second, blushing before I looked right back at him. He smiled and before I knew it, his lips were pressed tenderly against mine.

"I want you," I whispered, hoarsely. His lips were like ecstasy coursing through my veins. I wanted to tell him that I loved him but, I didn't want him to know. I didn't want to ruin this moment.

He complied scooping me up in his arms while I wondered what it would be like to be his lover. He carried me into his lone room that he shared with no one seeing as Louis was with his girlfriend's family in Italy this Christmas. I didn't think of the consequences in the moments of our lovemaking. I melted under his touch as his hands explored my body.

I moaned as he slowly slipped in, caressing my neck with his lips. I ran my fingers through his tousled sapphire locks and cried to the Heavens as he uttered my name in hoarse breathy whispers, as if confessing his love. I moaned his name as his hands ran down the plains of my back. I loved every bit of him and he didn't even know.

But, I wasn't thinking about that, or about the fact that Papa, Maman, Grandmere, Grandpere, and Victoire were downstairs drunk and laughing. Unaware that Victoire's Teddy and Daddy's little Dominique were making love. I can't make excuses, I wasn't drunk and I knew exactly what I was doing. I guess the mood had something to do with it. He kissed me again, as we both hit that perfect climax.

I was so glad that he was my first, I was so happy that in that moment I didn't care about anything. I was in his arms and he had taken me. I didn't even care that Victoire was his first. He was my first and he was here with me. I just didn't count on something changing everything in my seemingly perfect life.

"I love you," I whispered, as I snuggled in his arms and closed my eyes. I never heard him say it back, I never even heard his reply. All I know is that, the next morning, I was in my pajamas and in my bed, in my room. Alone.

**A/N: Okay so it's a little to blah for my liking. It will get better, at least I'll try to make it better. Thanks for reading this. It's my first Teddy/Dom. Fic title inspired by the song I would Stop the World by Charles and Eddie.**


	2. Dominique

Chapter One: Dominique

Blue: The color of the ocean spanning out in front of me. Blue: The color of the sky right this very moment. Blue: The color of his eyes, the eyes of someone forbidden to love me…The eyes that make my life worth living. My favorite shade of blue. Not a sky blue and not too dark. No, they are dark but they are also bright. Those forbidden eyes belong to him…Teddy Lupin. Perfect Victoire's boyfriend.

The white sand is considerably darkened at this hour. It's late and everyone else is inside, doing whatever it is they all do. I relish in the quiet loneliness, the peace of the beach. I hate my sister. Everything is so easy for her. She gets all of the admirers, all of Maman and Dad's attention. Even Louis gets their attention. Worst of all, she has him. Teddy. The man I am truly madly deeply heels over head in love with.

Running a hand through my auburn curls, I stare out at the still darkening water. Why was this happening to me? When did my heart decide to screw me over and make me fall in love with Teddy "So-Not-Available" Lupin? Why? Everytime he touches Vic or they kiss, I feel like throwing up. It makes me sick when I see them together. "Dominique! Get in here! It's getting late!" called the perfectly tinkling voice of my perfect stupid sister.

I look up from the sandy haven at my sister, my stupid perfect sister. She has what I want, what I will never fucking have, who I will _never_ have. I make my way up the white stone steps to the small white walled sea cottage and frown. Vic's hair was perfect and blonde, pinned up in sleek silvery blonde curls. Her face was perfectly made up, not that she needed makeup. Her perfect curves were sheathed in a white silk knee length dress that hugged her in all the right places and she wore strappy white heels.

"Going out?" I asked as I sat on the pristine white satin sofa. For once she didn't frown at the fact that my feet were getting sand on her perfect sofa.

"Right, yes I am going out. Teddy and I are going to a restaurant in the village for dinner. We might be back late," Victoire said, as the man himself came out wearing dark pants and a tight black Weird Sisters tee. As usual he wore biker boots and his hair was dark and chocolate brown for once. Victoire rolled her eyes at his appearance and took his arm, pulling him out the door before he had a chance to say goodbye. God she makes me angry. I curled on the couch cradling my bulging stomach before I let the tears slip down and fall onto the satin of the sofa.

I know that they were all curious, everyone in my family wanted to know who fathered my baby. That was probably why Teddy and Vic invited me to the cottage this summer. They were probably going to try and get it out of me. But, I couldn't tell a soul. I didn't want to ruin what they had, as much as I wanted to. I just couldn't. The baby kicked softly making me gasp loudly, it echoed in the otherwise empty cottage. I guess it was almost time. In less than a month everyone would know and we would both be ruined. Unless I lied and told everyone I lost it.

But, I didn't want to hide him from his father. No matter how hard and fucked up it was going to be once they all knew. I cried, hard and loud. I didn't know what to do, I was so lost. Still, if I remember correctly, he did ditch me after we did it and then we never really spoke to eachother too much. I remember confronting him later the next morning. He'd told me he was sorry for "ruining me" that he had just been in the moment and that the Fire Whiskey had marred his judgment. Whatever that means.

But, I had let it go. He was engaged to my sister and he loved her. Not me. I hate this place, it smells more like Vic than Teddy. With her stupid expensive potpourri and overwhelmingly scented candles. It's no wonder I try to spend as much of my time outside as I can. I get up and rub the spot my baby kicks and decide to go outside anyway. Despite the fact that there was no one home. If they were going to be out then I was too. I'd just be walking around on the beach.

The breeze is cool and it makes my hair go wild with it. I love the feel of the sand on my feet. I walk over to were the waves of warm tropical water washes over my feet. I inhale the ocean scent and smile, it's so nice here. It's not like my small flat in London. I close my eyes and start taking slow steps into the water. I'm almost to my bulging belly in the water when I hear a male's voice calling to me. "Hey! What are you doing?" he called, running. I didn't open my eyes but I could hear his footsteps in the sand and eventually splashing in the water.

I just ignored him and kept walking, I took only two steps when I felt two hands grab me by my shoulders and spin me around. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw were a pair of honey hazel eyes. "Get your hands off me!" I stated over dramatically. He let his hands drop and I caught a whiff of his not so overly masculine cologne. It was actually quite appealing. His hair was dark but, I couldn't tell how dark as the moon shined over us making it hard to tell.

"I'm sorry but, what are you doing out here alone?" he asked, in a very smooth voice. I don't know if it was because I was heartbroken or because being pregnant messed with my body and mind. But, I felt like I wanted him to kiss me. Just to see if I felt anything.

"My sister and her fiancé are out so I am alone. I just wanted to take a stroll on the beach, I'm not trying to drown myself if that's what you think," I said, crossing my arms tightly. Then I loosened them up because it made my boobs hurt.

"Ah well…I just wanted to make sure you were okay Miss.." he said, trailing away. Man he was cute.

"Weasley. Dominique Weasley," I said, dipping my hands into the warm ocean water.

"Nice to meet you Dominique Weasley. My name is Dave Gillespie," he said, smiling at me. For a Muggle, he was really really cute. Not that I didn't think Muggles were cute. I just didn't feel too comfortable around them. But, I felt comfortable around Dave.

"Nice to meet you too, Dave Gillespie," I said, smiling back.

"Do you have a boyfriend Dominique?" he asked, curiously.

"No but, I am pregnant.." I muttered, looking down at the baby bulge.

"Ah well…can I take you out tomorrow?" he asked, surprising me. What? Why would this hot bloke ask me a pregnant woman out on a date? Then again, even if I didn't look like my siblings, I still had a little Veela in me. That definitely worked to my advantage.

"Sure. I'm staying in that cottage over there," I said pointing to the extravagant white cottage complete with a back patio and wicker furnishings.

"Wow, nice place. So I take it you're not from around here?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Right, this is my future brother-in-law's vacation house. I'm staying with him and my older sister," I said, not really wanting to get into the details. I mean, I did just meet the guy.

"Cool, so then you'll be here for a few more weeks?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yeah," I said, as he walked closer, the water was cooling slightly and it provided a romantic mood. "Then it is back to London," I said, as he stopped just inches in front of me. He smiled again and he brought his hands up to my face. My breath hitched as he caressed my face just bringing his lips close. They barely touched my lips before he kissed me. It was light and tender but, just enough to make the heat in between my thighs flare up. If I felt any hotter, I'm sure the water would've started boiling around us.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dominique," he said, as he waded his way back out of the water.

I just stood there in shock. A really cute bloke asked me out and then kissed me here in the water, under the moonlight. Now all I had to do was waddle my way into the bathroom so that I could wash the salt water from my body and try to get sleep. Maybe this vacation might not be so crappy after all.

**A/N: Kinda of crappy I know. IT was more to get to know Dom and her predicament. The next two chapters we'll get to know Teddy and Vic.**


	3. Teddy

Chapter Two: Teddy

Pregnant. Dom's pregnant and by who, nobody knows. But, I know. I've known since she's started showing. Everytime I see her, my chest hurts. I feel sick with what I did to her. I took advantage of my fiancé's younger sister the day I proposed and then, I got her pregnant. Dom can't have meant what she said that night, it was just in the heat of the moment. She couldn't really love me.

She has been ignoring me every chance she got these past eight months. Noone would dare think that I Ted Remus Lupin would ever get Victoire's sister pregnant. My life has really turned to shit since then. Well, actually…since Dominique went and announced that she was pregnant with a nameless bloke's child. For some reason, she hasn't told anyone that it's mine. Maybe it isn't, then again..I'm not sure if she's ever been with anyone else in that way.

"Teddy, what're you thinking about?" Vic asked, from across the table. I look at her flawless face and almost frown. Her perfect eyebrow is raised and she has a salad fork in her hand. If I told her what I was thinking, that thing would probably end up securely shoved into my temple…or worse.

"The Wedding. It's only months away, we have to make preparations," I said, making her exhale a held breath. She seemed relieved, lately we've been fighting and I think she's starting to suspect things. Vic is sharper than anyone gives her credit for. She's just like her mother.

"Right, we do if we want to have it here and all," Victoire said, pushing her salad around. I liked her better when she had an appetite. Lately, Vic's become obsessed with fitting into her perfect wedding dress and it was getting annoying. I love Victoire but, maybe I'm falling out of love with her…I don't know. Mr. Weasley would kill me if he found out that not only am I falling out of love with his first born daughter, I also happened to impregnate his younger daughter.

I just want to go to bed really, there's no point in being here. I don't even know why she wanted to go out. All we do is argue lately, and when we're not arguing or talking about the damn wedding, we're not speaking at all. Ugh, my life sucks sometimes. I cut into my very rare and slightly bloody steak, savoring it as the flavor sent my taste buds into overdrive. Victoire just looked at me and the steak in disgust. I really don't understand her these days.

Everything I do makes her scowl or wrinkle her nose. I know that if Dom was here she'd be having a big steak right next to me. We finish dinner in silence and then we walk down the boardwalk. It's beautiful this time of year. I love this place, and the cottage. It's probably where I'll end up alone with my face scratched to shit once everyone finds out that I am the father of Dom's baby.

We're both quite as we walk down the sandy beach in the direction of the cottage. Victoire's mind is probably on the wedding. My mind is just on Dom, on the baby. I want to tell her how sorry I am, that making love to her was more than I'd said. I wasn't nearly as drunk as I'd made her believe. Fuck.

I want to tell her that I always knew how she felt, that I felt the same way too. But, how could I say any of those things after what I'd done? There was no going back. I'd screwed up all three of our lives. And soon, Dom and I were going to pay for it. "Teddy do you still love me?" Victoire asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Of course Vic, you know I do," I said, smiling at her with as much pretend happiness as I could. The thing is that we've both changed and I know I'll always love her but, I'll never be in love with her again.

She managed a smile before we continued back to the cottage where I'm sure Dom would already be sleeping. When we got in the only light on was the one in the sitting room. The door of the room she was staying in was closed and all was quiet. She was asleep and safe from the both of us. "I'm going to go shower again, I'll see you in bed," Victoire said, making me nod. I rolled my eyes at this, she'd had a shower before we'd gone out.

"Alright Love. See you in bed," I said, as she grabbed a towel and her robe and nightgown. I undressed and slipped on the pair of black and blue plaid pajama bottoms I'd gotten for Christmas from Dom the next morning after that night. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk bottle, uncapping it I drained half of it in one go. I put the cap back on it and then walked into the bedroom.

Victoire had turned it into a very white very fancy looking bedroom, all of my things where tossed in a few boxes and placed in the very back of my closet. When did she turn into such a priss? I don't even know but, I put up with it as punishment for what I did to her sister. What I did to her. I laid in the bed and sighed as I closed my eyes trying to let sleep overcome me. Tomorrow would be another day in paradise or in my case another day in Hell.

**A/N: I apologize again for the long overdue update and the shortness of this chapter. It's rather late, I have a headache and my sleep deprived brain can only work itself over so hard. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
